


oh my god stop throwing shurikens at me

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FLUFF AND YELLIGN, also this is literally my friends, i know like very little about ow but the basics are there i thINKK, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: Lance and Keith share, somewhat unsurprisingly, a love of Overwatch.





	oh my god stop throwing shurikens at me

"Where are you, even?" Keith's voice from over the VC crackled in his ears and Lance wondered the same thing too.

 

"I don't know, man, it's like, my second time playing this map." "What?" Lance could almost imagine the ex-Red throwing his hands into the air. "How have you _not_ played Illios yet? It's like...well -" he stifled a laugh and Keith made an irritated noise. "That was a bad pun, Lance. Let's just get on with this."

 

Well, easy for him to say. "You're the one playing Genji. Widow can't do closeups, you know that." "Right. So why are you playing Widow in a 1v1 against me, while I play Genji?" Lance pursed his lips, moving away from his spot on the map. "Well, like she says...What's an aimbot?" Keith let out another irritated noise and the ex-Blue laughed. "Exactly. Now get to the middle. It's been two minutes and I still haven't found you."

 

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Lance saw the red flash in the corner of the screen. Immediately he backed out of view behind a pillar, accidentally placing his venom mine down. "Shit." Keith snorted, and Lance could hear the footsteps getting louder as Genji neared the middle. Zooming in, Lance allowed the shot to reach full power before releasing, but Keith had other plans. With one quick movement the shot was deflected and Lance scrambled to get Widowmaker to move away. He breathed a sigh of relief when the rebound missed, running through the map to find another hiding spot. Several shuriken whizzed past him, but Lance kept a steady head. Placing down the venom mine again, he jumped off the bridge and continued running. "Goddammit, Lance. Stop being a coward and running away," Keith grumbled as he ran into the mine. "No thanks! I don't wanna die."

 

It went on like this for a while, until Keith let out a victorious "Hah!" "Your ultimate..." A mad laugh confirmed his suspicion, followed by Genji's voiceline. "Alright, last shot, gotta make it count!" His voice was wavering and he was panicking - if he lost this round then he wouldn't be on top of his win streak against Keith anymore - and as Genji rushed him he let loose a bullet, mouse and hand twisting awkwardly. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck-"

 

"Victory." The computer boomed and Lance pumped his fists. "Whoo!" Keith groaned. "What? What kind of bullshit headshot was that?!" "Haha! Suck it, Keith! Flick on point," he crowed excitedly and his vs partner just scoffed. "That's what you said last time, too!"

 

 


End file.
